Postacie
=Strona dobra= Wielkie Istoty Wielkie Duchy *Mata Nui - Wielki Duch który utrzymuje równowagę we wszechświecie BIONICLE. Był czczony przez Matoran, ale Bractwo Makuty go uśpiło. Toa Toa to strażnicy Mata Nui, Metru Nui, Voya Nui, Karda Nui i innych wysp. Znamy wiele drużyn Toa, działających w różnych miejscach i okresach. Są "ewolucją" matoran.Można się stać Toa na 2 sposoby: * po założeniu maski(tylko gdy jest to komuś przeznaczone) * po trafieniu strumieniem energii, np. z kamieni Toa lub z gwiazdy Toa Mata/Nuva, Pierwsza Toa. Oni nigdy nie byli Matoranami Znani na Toa to: *Toa Mata - grupa Toa mająca przebudzić Mata Nui. *Toa Nuva - Toa Mata, którzy zmienili się przez Energetyczne Protodermis. *Toa Phantoka i Toa Mistika - Toa Nuva w ulepszonym pancerzu; zmierzają do Karda Nui. *Toa Metru - drużyna z Metru Nui. *Toa Hordika - przemienieni Toa Metru przez Jad Visoraków. *Toa Hagah - grupa Toa mająca strzec Bractwa, obecnie pomagają Xianom. Na świecie Bionicle było kilka drużyn Hagah. *Toa Inika - drużyna Toa z Voya Nui; ich moce żywiołów są połączone z mocą Elektryczności. *Toa Mahri - Toa Inika w ulepszonym pancerzu. *Inni Toa *Takanuva - Toa Światła, a później światła i cienia. Przedtem był znany jako Takua. *Jovan - Toa Magnetyzmu z Voya Nui. Zmienił się w Turaga i zginął w czasie Wielkiego Kataklizmu. *Toa Ignika - Toa utworzony przez Kanohi Ignika; kieruje się głównie emocjami. *Lesovikk - Toa Powietrza z Pierwszej Drużyny Toa. *Krakua - Toa Dźwięku; służy Zakonowi Mata Nui. *Tuyet - Toa Wody; obecnie nie żyje. *Naho - Toa Wody, należała do drużyny Lhikana, została zabita przez Eliminatora. Matoranie Matoranie to główni mieszkańcy Mata Nui, Metru Nui, Voya Nui, Karda Nui i wielu innych wysp, w tym Wielkiego Kontynentu. Znamy wiele ich rodzajów, różnią się od siebie miejscem zamieszkania, budową ciała i stopniem usamodzielnienia. *Grupa Oporu - Niewielka grupa, która powstała, by pokonać Piraka. Turaga Turaga to ostateczna faza życia Toa (Matoranin-Toa-Turaga). Tuż po oddaniu swej mocy każdy Toa się nim stanie. Są oni przywódcami Matoran. Mogą używać mocy żywiołów i masek, ale nie w takim stopniu jak Toa. *Turaga z Mata Nui **Vakama - Turaga z Ta-Koro, Lider Turaga **Matau - Turaga z Le-Koro **Nuju - Turaga z Ko-Koro **Nokama - Turaga z Ga-Koro **Whenua - Turaga z Onu-Koro **Onewa - Turaga z Po-Koro *Inni Turaga **Lhikan - Turaga z Metru Nui; zamordowany **Dume - Turaga z Metru Nui **Jovan - Turaga z Voya Nui; zabity Postacie mityczne *Lhii - Legendrany 'Matoranin' czczony za swój talent w surfowaniu po lawie. W rzeczywistości był to Toa Lhikan, który zginął z rąk Makuty. Zakon Mata Nui Zakon Mata-Nui to tajna organizacja która służy woli Mata Nui. Członkowie *Axonn - Członek Zakonu, który dzierży wielki topór i nosi Kanohi Rode, Wielką Maskę Prawdy. *Brutaka - Członek Zakonu, który strzegł Kanohi Ignika tak jak Axonn, lecz zdradził Zakon. Nosi Maskę Portali, Kanohi Olmak i dzierży podwójny elektryczny miecz. Póżniej Botar teleportował go na Daxię "na okres próbny", by mógł się zrehabilitować. Obecnie jest liderem swej nowej drużyny i opuszcza z nią (z wyjątkiem Carapara, który zginął z ręki Tren Kroma) niebezpieczną wyspę. *Botar - Członek Zakonu, zajmujący się wtrącaniem byłych członków, oraz bardzo niebezpiecznych istot do Dołu. Ginie z ręki Icaraxa. *Hydraxon - Członek Zakonu, strażnik Dołu, miał nie pozwolić na ucieczkę więźniów barraki ale po zawaleniu tego miejsca zmarł dobity przez takadoxa *Jerbraz - Członek Zakonu. *Tobduk - Członek Zakonu. *Johmak - Członek Zakonu. *Trinuma - 3-metrowy członek Zakonu. Słudzy *Krakua - Sługa Zakonu i Toa Dźwięku. *Umbra - Sługa Zakonu, który strzeże Kanohi Ignika i nosi pozbawioną mocy Wielką Ruru. *maxilos - pomaga hydraxonowi pilnować dołu lecz wszedł do niego makuta i został przez hydraxona zniszczony i znów odbudowany teraz pilnuje dołu Federacja Strachu * Federacja Strachu (w skrócie FS) - drużyna utworzona przez Zakon z 7 (obecnie 6) przeszłych wrogów. Mają za zadanie odnaleźć Miserixa i zaatakować Bractwo Makuty. ** Brutaka - lider swej drużyny; wcześniej jako strażnik Igniki, potem sojusznik Piraka, a póżniej więzień Dołu. Posiada maskę Olmak, Maskę Bram Wymiarowych i posiada dwu-stronny miecz. ** Vezon - wcześniej jako siódmy Piraka, strażnik Igniki, a obecnie członek Drużyny Brutaki. Wcześniej posiadał zdolność absorbowania energi i widzenia w przyszłość i Włócznię Fuzji. Obecnie jest tzw. "bezwartościowy" (nie posiada mocy i broni) i posiada zwykłą włócznię. ** Spiriah - wcześniej Makuta, obecnie renegat i członek Drużyny. Jako maskę posiada Kanohi Jutlin, maskę destrukcji. Jako zdolności ma moc kontroli pogody, a broń stanowią Bliźniacze Pazury, Midak Skyblaster i Kapsuła Tridax. ** Roodaka - wcześniej królowa Visoraków, póżniej podwójna zdrajczyni Bractwa i Łowców, a obecnie członkinia drużyny. Wcześniej jako broń miała Pazury Kontraataku i Miotacz Rhotuka typu mutującego. Obecnie ma miotacz Rhotuka, ale nie wiadomo, jakiego typu. ** Takadox - więzień z Otchłani i członek Drużyny Brutaki. Wcześniej jako broń miał Bliźniacze Noża, a jego obecną bronią jest ostrze, ale za najgroźniejszą uważa swoje zdolności hipnotyczne. ** Carapar - więzień z Otchłani i członek Drużyny Brutaki. Wcześniej posiadał szczypce-giganty, a potem miecz. Zginął z ręki (a raczej z oka) Tren Kroma. To pierwszy członek, który nie żyje. ** Lariska - kiedyś Mroczna Łowczyni, a teraz członkinia Drużyny Brutaki. Posiada bardzo zaawansowane umiejętności akrobaty i parę trujących sztyletów wykonanych z Protostali. Ruch Oporu Przeciw Tuyet * Ruch Oporu Przeciw Tuyet (albo ROPT) to organizacja utworzona przez Pohatu z 3 Matoran, 3 Toa i 3 Mrocznych Łowców. Mają za zadanie pokonać Tuyet i przywrócić spokój w alternatywnym Metru Nui. Liderem jest Pohatu. ** Toa Pohatu to Toa Kamienia i lider Ruchu Oporu. Był jednym z Toa, którzy przeciwstawili się Tuyet. Żeby pokonać Toa Wody, Pohatu wpadł na pomysł zebrania paru Matoran, Mrocznych Łowców i Toa do walki z tyranią. Nosi Kanohi Kakama, Maskę Szybkości. Dzięki niej może biegać z prędkością większą niż najszybszy Rahi. Jako broń posiada Protostalowy topór. ** Takanuva to Toa Światła i członek Ruchu Oporu. Wcześniej miał za zadanie przekazać Toa Nuva informację na Karda Nui. Brutaka użył swej maski, by go tam wysłać, ale pech chciał, że Takanuva wylądował w Koloseum, które było w alternatywnym wymiarze. Po paru przygodach z udziałem Vahi, Takanuva stał się członkiem Ruchu Oporu. Ma Kanohi Avohkii, Maskę Światła, może za jej pomocą kontrolować Światło. Bronią stanowi Lanca Mocy. ** Lesovikk'' to Toa Powietrza i członek Ruchu Oporu. Jest wrogiem numer jeden Imperium Toa. Zawsze kradł Tuyet artefakty, co uczyniło z niego największego wroga. Gdy zauważył Bomongę, Kualusa, Jallera i Takanuvę z Vahi, zaatakował ich i skradł Vahi, przy okazji zaprzyjaźniając się z Takanuvą. Gdy on i Toa Światła przybyli do bazy "Tron Kamienia", zostali członkami Ruchu Oporu. Dzięki Kanohi Faxon, Masce Braterstwa, może użyć zdolności Rahi, a jego Miecz Wiatru jest najlepszą bronią Toa Powietrza. ** '''Nuju to Matoranin Lodu i członek Ruchu Oporu. Był jednym z trzech Matoran (dwaj to Ahkmou i Kodan), którzy przeciwstawili się Toa Tuyet. Został przydzielony do drużyny Pohatu, zwanej Ruchem Oporu Przeciw Tuyet. Jako Kanohi posiada Matatu, Maskę Telekinezy, lecz jako Toa może w pełni wykorzystać jej zdolności. Nie wiadomo, jaką broń posiada. ** Kodan to Matoranin Kamienia i członek Ruchu Oporu. Był jednym z trzech Matoran (dwaj to Ahkmou i Nuju), którzy przeciwstawili się Toa Tuyet. Został przydzielony do drużyny Pohatu, zwanej Ruchem Oporu Przeciw Tuyet. Nie wiadomo, jaką broń i maskę posiada. ** Darkness to Mroczny Łowca i członek Ruchu Oporu. Jest jednym z trzech Łowców (dwaj to Guardian i Primal), którzy przystąpili do organizacji Pohatu. Maską Darknessa to Kanohi Kraahkan, Maska Cienia, ale w rzeczywistości nie jest prawdziwą wersją. Bronią stanowią cztery pazury. ** Ahkmou to Matoranin Kamienia i członek Ruchu Oporu. Był jednym z trzech Matoran (dwaj to Kodan i Nuju), którzy przeciwstawili się Toa Tuyet. Został przydzielony do drużyny Pohatu, zwanej Ruchem Oporu Przeciw Tuyet. Maską Ahkmou to Kanohi Rau, maska tłumaczenia, ale żeby mógł jej użyć, to musi się zmienić w Toa. Jego bronią jest chyba Miotacz Dysków. ** Primal to Mroczny Łowca i członek Ruchu Oporu. Jest jednym z trzech Łowców (dwaj to Guardian i Darkness), którzy przystąpili do organizacji Pohatu. Jego bronią jest włócznia. ** Guardian to Mroczny Łowca i członek Ruchu Oporu. Jest jednym z trzech Łowców (dwaj to Darkness i Primal), którzy przystąpili do organizacji Pohatu. Jego bronią jest berło i Rhotuka Ziemi i Skał. Drużyna Wsparcia * Drużyna Wsparcia (w skrócie DW) - drużyna utworzona przez Teridaxa z 5 (obecnie 3) wojowników. Mają za zadanie pomóc Grupie Oporu i zaatakować Imperium Toa. ** Teridax - lider swej drużyny. Posiada maskę Hau, Maskę Pola Siłowego i posiada nieznaną broń. ** Takua - wcześniej jako więzień Toa. Nosi nieznaną Kanohi. Zginął z rąk Toa Żelaza. ** Dume - wcześniej więzień Toa, obecnie członek Drużyny. Jako maskę posiada Kanohi Kiril, maskę regeneracji. ** Kojol - wcześniej członek niewielkiej grupy, a obecnie członek drużyny. Posiada nieznaną Kanohi i broń. Jego zbroja została zniszczona przez Toa Żelaza, a esencja zniszczona przez Toa Plazmy. ** Krika - członek Drużyny. Nosi Kanohi Odrazy i posiada nieznane ostrza. Obrońcy *Vahki - Siły policyjne Metru Nui. Żaden z nich nie przetrwał Wielkiego Kataklizmu. *Kralhi - Prototypy Vahki. *Elitarne Vahki: Kranua i Kraahu - Wyspecjalizowani obrońcy Metru Nui =Strona zła= Złoczyńcy *Karzahni - Władca Karzahni. Obecnie jest strzeżony. *Vezon - były Piraka druga połowa Vezoka. Obecnie jest z drużyną Brutaki. *Barraki - Wrogowie Bractwa. *Nocturn - Porucznik Ehleka *Maxilos - Dawny strażnik Dołu. *Tren Krom - Istota z legend znanych przez mutrana. Drużyna Brutaki spotyka go na swoim szlaku. Od jego nazwy nazwano przylądek Tren Krom. Bractwo Makuty Bractwo Makuty to grupa istot które mają taki sam poziom mocy co Makuta. Zostało stworzone by służyć Mata Nui, ale po pewnym czsie zwróciło się przeciw niemu i uśpiło go. Członkowie *Teridax - Przywódca Bractwa Makuty, wcielenie zła. Jego tymczasowym imieniem było Makuta. *Miserix - Dawny przywódca Bractwa Makuty, który został obalony przez Makutę z Metru Nui *Icarax - nowy Wielki Mistrz Bractwa Makuty. Obecnie jest na Karda Nui. *Vamprah - Łowca i Makuta z drużyny Antroza. *Chirox - żołnierz drużyny Makuta z Karda Nui, eksperymentuje z Rahi. *Antroz - Lider inwazji Makuta na Karda Nui. *Mutran - Inny Makuta z Karda Nui, współpracuje z Chiroxem. *Gorast - Władczyni przylądka Tren Krom, zwana "panią kwasowych potoków". *Krika - Makuta który nigdy nie zgadzał się z planami Teridaxa, mimo to brał w nich udział. *Bitil - żuko-podobny Makuta. Nie wiadomo o jego przeszłości. Słudzy i armia *Sidorak - Sługa Bractwa Makuty, egoistyczny lider hordy Visoraków. Obecnie nie żyje. *Roodaka - Służy Bractwu Makuty, jest mądrą wicekrólową hordy Visoraków. Pracowała jednocześnie dla Bractwa Makuty i Mrocznych Łowców. Obecnie planuje atak na Bractwo. *Rahkshi - Mechaniczna zbroja bojowa dla Kraata, stworzona przez wystawienie jej na działanie Energetycznego Protodermis, gdzie zmienia się w mechaniczny pancerz. *Visoraki - Straszne pająkowate stwory, armia Bractwa Makuty. Pod władzą Sidoraka zdobyły Metru Nui, które zostało potem odbite przez Vakamę. *Bractwo ma (lub miało) wiele innych armii, ich opisy znajdują się na stronie Bractwa Makuty. Mroczni Łowcy Mroczni Łowcy to organizacja składająca się z najemników i łowców nagród. Zrobią wszystko za dobrą cenę, nawet jeśli jest to niebezpieczne. *The Shadowed One(TSO) - Przywódca Mrocznych Łowców. Sentrakh jest jego ochroniarzem. To TSO wysłał Nidhikiego i Krekkę do Metru Nui. *Nidhiki - "Czworonożny stwór" który wynajął Ahkmou by ten znalazł wielkie dyski. Może przełączyć się na tryb lotu. Został zaabsorbowany przez Makutę. *Krekka - Pomagier Nidhikiego ma braki w wiedzy, ale nadrabia mięśniemi. Ten gorylowaty stwór również może latać. Został zaabsorbowany przez Makutę. *Lariska - Mroczna Łowczyni. Przekonała Nidhikiego do zwrócenia się przeciw swoim bratnim Toa i Lhikanowi. Obecnie jest członkiem Drużyny Brutaki. *Sentrakh - Jako strażnik TSO, nie jest żywy; ale żyje. *Voporak - Inteligentna istota zmutowana przez Bractwo. Jako "Łowca Czasu" może spowodować dotknięciem gwałtowne starzenie się czegokolwiek. *Piraka - Zdradzili Mrocznuch Łowców. Są więźniami Zakonu. *Triglax - Niewiele o nim wiemy. Był torturowany bo nie chciał oddać Mrocznym Łowcom pewnych artefaktów. *Roodaka - Jest mądrą wicekrólową hordy Visoraków. Pracuje jednocześnie dla Bractwa Makuty i Mrocznych Łowców. *Rahi Nui - Zmutowany Rahi używany przez Mrocznych Łowców i Bractwo Makuty. *Z powodu ogromnej ilości Mrocznych Łowców pełna lista członków znajduje się na tej stronie. Imperium Toa * Imperium Toa (albo IT) to imperium utworzone przez Toa Tuyet. Jest w alternatywnym Metru Nui. ** Tuyet - to Toa Wody i cesarzowa Imperium Toa. Jest zabójczynią Toa Lhikana. Posiada Maskę Niematerialności oraz Kolczaste Miecze. Jest zabójczynią Darknessa. ** Bomonga - to Toa Ziemi i sługa Tuyet. Został wysłany wraz z Kualusem na nieznany rejon, by pilnować pracowników-Matoran. Nie wiadomo, jaką maskę posiada Bomonga. Jego broń stanowi Sejsmiczna Włócznia oraz Tarczowa Wersja Miotacza Rhotuka. Jest zabójcą Brutaki. ** Kualus - to Toa Lodu i sługa Tuyet. Został wysłany wraz z Bomongą na nieznany rejon, by pilnować pracowników-Matoran. Nie wiadomo, jaką maskę posiada Kualus. Jego broń stanowi Włócznia Ostatecznego Zera oraz Tarczowa Wersja Miotacza Rhotuka. Jest zabójcą Brutaki. ** Tahu - to Toa Ognia i sługa Tuyet. Został wraz z Kopaką strażnikiem, który ma łapać tych, którzy są przeciwko Tuyet. Złapał także Takanuvę i wtrącił go do lochu, z którego Toa Zmierzchu uciekł. Nosi Kanohi Hau, Maskę Pola Siłowego. Dzięki niej może się ochronić przed każdym atakiem, ale nie przed atakiem z zaskoczenia. Bronią stanowi Miecz Płomienia. Zginął z ręki Primala. ** Kopaka - to Toa Lodu i sługa Tuyet. Został wraz z Tahu strażnikiem, który ma łapać tych, którzy są przeciwko Tuyet. Złapał także Takanuvę i wtrącił go do lochu, z którego Toa Zmierzchu uciekł. Nosi Kanohi Akaku, Maskę Widzenia Obiektów. Dzięki niej może widzieć nawet przez ściany. Bronią stanowi Miecz Lodu. Został zepchnięty z Koloseum przez Lesovikka i zabity. Jest zabójcą Ahkmou ** Vahki to roboty i słudzy Tuyet. Są zrekrutowaniu do pilnowania więźniów. Nie posiadają masek Kanohi, a ich bronią stanowią Berła Sugestii, Obecności, Rozkazu, Wycierania, Zmieszania i Lojalności. ** Toa Żelaza - To sługa Tuyet. Jest zabójcą Kojola, Takuy i Guardiana. ** Gali - to Toa Wody i służąca Tuyet. Posiada Kanohi Kaukau, maskę Wodnego oddechu i parę haków. Zginęła z rąk Krakuy i Ahkmou. Jest zabójczynią Primala. ** Lewa - to Toa Powietrza i sługa Tuyet. Posiada Kanohi Miru, Maskę Lewitacji oraz toor. Zginął z rąk Teridaxa. ** Onua - to Toa Ziemi i sługa Tuyet. Nosi Kanohi Pakari, Maskę Siły i dzierży potężne pazury. Jest zabójcą Ahkmou. ** Toa Plazmy - to sługa tuyet. Jest zabójcą Kojola. ** Toa Magnetyzmu - to sługa Tuyet. Jest zabójcą Guardiana. ** Toa Zieleni - to sługa tuyet. Jest zabójcą Nuju (ale nie wiadomo, czy zabił Matoranina) ** Nieznani Toa - to słudzy Tuyet. Ochraniali Koloseum przez atakiem, ale zostali zasypani gruzem z sufitu przez Takanuvę. Bohrok Bohrok to milliony mechanicznych stworów żyjących pod Mata Nui, jak i pod Metru Nui. *Bahrag - Cahdok i Gahdok, królowe rojów Bohrok. Obecnie zamknięte w klatce z Protodermis. Mają moce wszystkich Bohroków. Matoranie uznają je za Rahi. *Bohrok - Mechaniczne roje które dzierżą sześć podstawowych żywiołów (z jednym wyjątkiem). Są sterowane przez istoty zwane Krana, a te są kontrolowane przez Bahrag. *Bohrok Va - Zwiadowcy i kurierzy rojów. *Bohrok-Kal - Eliterny oddział Bohrok utworzony by obudzić Bahrag. *Zauważcie, że Bohrok nie są naprawdę złe, po prostu wypełniały swoje zadanie---oczyścić Mata Nui. =Kaita= Dobrzy Kaita *Wairuha *Wairuha Nuva *Akamai *Akamai Nuva *Turaga Nui *Matoran Kaita *Matoran Nui Złe Kaita *Bohrok-Kal Kaita Ja *Bohrok-Kal Kaita Za *Bohrok Kaita Za *Bohrok Kaita Ja *Rahkshi Kaita Za *Rahkshi Kaita Vo =Inni= *Exo-Toa - Potężne zbroje bojowe stworzone przez Bractwo Makuty. Toa Mata użyli ich by pokonać Bahrag i Bohrok-Kal. *Pewku - Krab Ussal który pomagał Takua i Jallerowi w poszukiwaniach siódmego Toa. *Takutanuva - Ta istota była połączeniem Takanuvy i Makuty. Była więc jednocześnie dobra i zła. *Keetongu - Legendarny Rahi który kieruje się Trzema Prawami Mata Nui i posiada moc uleczania Jadu Hordika. Przywrócił Toa Hordika postać Toa Metru po Bitwie o Metru Nui. *Rahaga- Dawniej Toa Hagah, pokonani i zmutowani przez Roodakę. Pomogli Toa Hordika odszukać Keetongu po pokonaniu Visoraków. Gdy polecieli na Xię, Roodaka za pomocą swego Rhotuka przywróciła dawną postać. Obecne pomagają Vortixxianom. *Artakha - Zamieszkuje Artakhę, legendarną ostoję Matoran. *Promocyjne sety - Sety promocyjne-niektóre prawdziwe. =Nieznane= *Irnakk - Stwór powstały z koszmarów Piraka. *Nieprzeznaczeni Toa - Iluzja przedstawiona Vakamie, 6 Matoran którzy w jego śnie stali się Toa. Jednak nie zostali nimi naprawdę. Źródło - Wikipedia Biosector01 Category:Bionicle